This invention relates to escapement-like mechanisms for regulating the movement of a movable member to a position on a housing toward which it is biased, and in one aspect to such mechanisms used in toy timing devices.
Many mechanical escapements are known for regulating the movement of a movable member toward a position to which it is biased. Most of such mechanisms, however, contain many moving parts and thus are too expensive for use in inexpensive toys such as are used as premiums in boxes of cereal.